I Willing For You
by DeviL53
Summary: Just another Yunjae sad story..  Shounen ai! RnR?


Chekidot~

Tittle: I Willing for You

Rating: PG13

Genre: Angst, romance

Cast: Yunjae

Author: Devi_L53

xoxoxox

Cinta..

Mencintai dan dicintai memang indah..

Dapat bersama dengan orang yang dicintai dan mencintaimu memang membahagiakan..

Dan dapat selalu mendampingi orang yang kau cintai memang membanggakan..

Tapi...

Melihat senyum cintamu itu jauh lebih indah..

Dapat mengabulkan impian terbesar cintamu itu jauh lebih membahagiakan..

Dapat berkorban demi kebahagiaan cintamu itu jauh lebih membanggakan..

Dan aku berniat melakukanny untuk cintaku..

xoxoxox

"Jae, kita sudah sampai." bisik yunho lembut di telinga kekasihnya itu.

Bibir jaejoong seketika membentuk untaian senyuman lembut, meskipun matanya hanya tetap memandang kosong ke depan.

"Benarkah? Aku ingin duduk di atas pasir yun.." rengek Jaejoong, tangannya menggapai-gapai ke udara kosong di depannya, berusaha menemukan sosok Yunhonya di tengah-tengah kegelapan yang sudah dua tahun ini menemani hidupnya.

Yunho tersenyum miris menyaksikan pemandangan itu. Dua tahun sudah, tetapi tetap saja hatinya belum terbiasa melihat hal seperti ini. Rasa bersalah dan sakit masih seringkali menyelundup masuk ke dalam hatinya setiap kali ia melihat sosok rapuh jaejoong, seperti saat ini. Perlahan yunho mengulurkan tangannya hingga jarinya bertemu dengan telapak mungil jaejoong. Digenggamnya jari-jari kecil milik jaejoong erat.

"Aku di sini Jae.." ujarnya pelan.

Dengan lembut, yunho melepaskan genggamannya pada jari jaejoong, menggantikannya dengan rangkulan di pinggang serta pada persendian lutut Jaejoong. Refleks, Jaejoong pun mengalungkan lengannya pada leher yunho. Yunho mengangkat tubuh jaejoong, perlahan memisahkannya dari kursi roda yang telah menemani tubuh itu juga sejak dua tahun yang lalu, mendampingi jaejoong bersama-sama dengan mata berselimut kabut yang menggantikan posisi mata coklatnya terdahulu.

Dengan amat perlahan, direbahkannya tubuh Jaejoong di atas pasir putih yang mengelilingi lingkaran kebiruan pantai kota itu. Senyum di bibir merah jaejoong semmakin merekah lebar begitu ia merasakan sentuhan pasir yang familiar pada kulit dinginnya. Dipejamkannya matanya meskipun sebenarnya hal itu tidak memberikan perubahan besar pada kegelapan dunianya. Kepalanya bersandar nyaman pada bahu tegap milik Yunho.

Tak ada kata yang terucap. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara deru ombak menghantam karang serta kicau burung mencari mangsa. Tanpa terasa, waktu bergulir dengan cepatnya, memanggil sang mentari untuk bersembunyi menyaksikan terangnya sang rembulan.

Yunho menatap pria di sebelahnya. Matanya masih terpejam, dan deru nafasnya mengalun lembut mengikuti alunan angin. Kembali di angkatnya tubuh itu, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak membangunkan pemiliknya. Digendongnya jaejoong memasuki apartemen tempat mereka bernaung selama ini. Dengan satu kecupan lagi, yunho segera melesat keluar dari tempat itu, tepat setelah ia membarinngkan Jaejoong di atas kasur.

"Bye boo, saranghae.."

xoxoxox

"Yun.." panggil Jaejoong begitu ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Kegelapan pada matanya tidak dapat menipu tubuhnya untuk mengetahui bahwa hari sudah beranjak siang.

"Yun" panggilnya lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih kuat.

Ketika ia tidak juga mendapatkan jawaban, kepanikan mulai menyergapnya. Tangannya mulai meraba-raba ke sekeliling, dan tubuhnya mulai bergerak dalam kepanikan. Dia segera turun dari atas ranjang, lupa akan kenyataan bahwa kakinya kini tak lagi mau menuruti perintahnya.

Tubuhnya pun jatuh tak berdaya begitu saja. Ia meringis kesakitan saat kepalanya membentur lantai yang keras. Di saat-saat seperti inilah Jaejoong amat membenci kondisinya, dan di saat-saat seperti ini pula dirinya amat membutuhkan kehadiran yunho di sisinya. Tapi justru kini Yunhonya pergi entah ke mana. Jaejoong merasakan matanya semakin panas oleh air mata.

"YUNHO!" teriaknya, berharap yunho tiba-tiba akan muncul dan memeluknya.

Tapi tidak. Tidak ada seorang pun yang datang. Yang hadir menemaninya kini hanyalah air mata yang mengalir bebas di wajahnya.

xoxoxox

"Hyung! Dokter Kang mengatakan mereka sudah menemukan donor mata yang cocok untukmu!" pekik changmin senang, tapi Jaejoong hanya mengangguk lemah dan memasang senyum sedih di wajahnya. Changmin menarik nafas berat.

"Kau tidak bahagia hyung?"

Sekali lagi jaejoong hanya tersenyum sedih.

"Entahlah Min, aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya berharap bisa melihat wajahnya begitu aku membuka mataku nanti."

"Hyung, sudahlah lupakan saja dia, dia itu brengsek hyung. Dia sudah meninggalkanmu begitu saja!"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Hatinya menolak untuk mempercayai ucapan Changmin.

"Nah, sekarang coba buka matamu perlahan." ujar dokter Kang begitu ia selesai melepaskan perban yang selama 2 minggu ini melilit mata Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pun mulai membuka kelopak matanya dengan gerakan yang amat lambat. Hatinya tak pernah berhenti berharap bahwa kelak yang akan dilihatnya adalah Yunho. Awalnya masih hanya kegelapan yang terlihat. Lambat laun kegelapan itu berubah menjadi sosok buram, semakin jelas dan semakin jelas hingga akhirnya matanya betul-betul dapat melihat sosok tinggi milik changmin di hadapannya.

Gelombang kekecewaan menghantam hatinya keras. Kembali butiran-butiran bening terbentuk di balik pelupuk matanya, membuat sang dokter dan changmin memandangnya heran.

"Hyung? Kau kenapa?" tanya Changmin. "Yun..yunho.." isaknya terbata.

Tanpa terduga, tiba-tiba dokter Kang menepuk bahunya lembut.

"Yang sabar ya.." katanya yang sontak membuat Jaejoong memandangnya heran.

"Maksud dokter apa?", tanyanya.

Sang dokter membelalakkan matanya begitu menyadari keteledorannya. Ia ingin mengelak, tapi tatapan tajam jaejoong dan yunho membuatnya mengulurkan niatnya. Ia meringis sebelum kemudian mulai bercerita.

"Sebenarnya saat kecelakaan dua tahun yang lalu, Jaejoong-ssi, kau bukan satu-satunya yang mengalami cedera. Yunho, dia juga mengalaminya. Tapi berbeda denganmu yang mengalami luka fisik yang dapat langsung terlihat, yunho justru mengalami luka yang sulit terlihat. Paru-parunya kemasukan serpihan kaca."

Dokter Kang berhenti bercerita untuk melihat reaksi jaejoong dan changmin. Seperti dugaannya, mereka berdua memiliki tatapan shock di wajahnya. Jaejoong bahkan sudah mulai terisak hebat. Dokter kang menghela nafas sebelum kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kami sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana itu bisa terjadi. Dan yang membuatku menyesal, keadaannya itu baru kami ketahui 2 bulan yang lalu. Dan saat itu tentu saja resiko operasi sudah sangat besar. Tapi yunho bersikeras. Akhirnya 3 minggu yang lalu kami melakukan operasi, sayangnya ia sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan."

Dokter kang kembali berhenti saat tiba-tiba ia mendengar teriakan frustasi jaejoong.

"Apa maksudmu? Tidak bisa dil selamatkan? Kau bohong! Katakan kau bohong!"

Dokter Kang menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Sayangnya aku jujur Jaejoong-ssi"

Pertahanan jaejoong seketika runtuh. Isakannya menggema di seluruh ruangan rumah sakit itu, badannya pun bergetar hebat.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dari dulu? Aku berhak untuk tahu!"

"Ini permintaan Yunho. Kau ingat saat aku memberitahu aku sudah menemukan donor untukmu? Saat itu tepat dua hari semenjak kegagalan operasi itu. Selama dua hari kami melakukan pengecekan pada kornea matanya, dan ternyata hasilnya cocok denganmu. Maka dari itu aku menghubungimu. Itu semua permintaannya. Ia juga meminta kami untuk tidak memberitahu kalian."

Air mata Jaejoong semakin deras mengalir. Ia tidak dapat mempercayai bahwa kornea yang kini ada di dalam matanya adalah milik yunho. Hatinya bagai teriris hebat saat mendengar bahwa yunhonya kini sudah benar-benar pergi. Ke tempat yang benar-benar tak lagi dapat dijangkaunya.

"Di mana? Makamnya ada di mana?" tanya Jaejoong pelan.

"Pemakaman Royal Heaven, tepat di sebelah pantai."

Jaejoong segera melompat turun dari tempatnya berbaring. Keinginannya yang kuat membuat kakinya yang sudah dua tahun membeku secara ajaib dapat melangkah lagi. Jaejoong berjalan tertatih menuju tempat pujaan hatinya berada. Tak dihiraukannya jeritan Changmin dan dokter Kang yang memanggil namanya. Diacuhkannya rasa ngilu dan perih yang menjalar di kakinya yang masih belum terbiasa bergerak itu.

Tidak sulit untuk menemukan makam yunho di Royal Heaven. Entah mengapa, hati Jaejoong menuntunnya pasti ke satu tempat, seakan mengetahui di mana letak pasangannya berada. Jaejoong jatuh terduduk di atas makam yunho.

"Kau bodoh! Aku sudah sembuh sekarang. Kau lihat? Aku sudah bisa berjalan, aku pun sudah dapat melihat. Tapi kenapa kau justru pergi? Kenapa Yun?", isak Jaejoong.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan. Jaejoong berbalik, berharap itu adalah yunhonya yang akan mengatakan bahwa semua hanyalah sebuah sandiwara. Namun ternyata orang itu hanyalah dokter Kang. Dokter Kang tidak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya memberikan sebuah surat kepada Jaejoong. Dengan tangan bergetar, Jaejoong mengambil dan membuka surat itu.

** Cinta..

Mencintai dan dicintai memang indah..

Dapat bersama dengan orang yang dicintai dan mencintaimu memang membahagiakan..

Dan dapat selalu mendampingi orang yang kau cintai memang membanggakan..

Tapi...

Melihat senyum cintamu itu jauh lebih indah..

Dapat mengabulkan impian terbesar cintamu itu jauh lebih membahagiakan..

Dapat berkorban demi kebahagiaan cintamu itu jauh lebih membanggakan..

Dan aku berniat melakukanny untuk cintaku..

Hanya untukmu Jae, nae sarang~

-Yunnie mu **

**~The End~**

Ini Oneshoot sebenarnya udah lama bertengger di fbku.. Udah di post di grup" fb juga, jadi kalau saendainya ada yang merasa udah pernah baca yahh dimaklumkan^^

Kritik dan review sangat diharapkan demi kemajuan penulis ^^


End file.
